What's Wrong?
by KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH
Summary: (Repost) No Summary - GS KAISOO/HANSOO


_SMArt High School 2006_

Kyungsoo POV

Disinilah aku berada. Dibalik pohon besar tua yang melindungi seluruh tubuh mungilku dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Memperhatikannya yang sedang bermain bola sepak bersama teman-temannya. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya berhasil memasukkan gol kedalam gawang. Raut bahagia begitu nampak diwajah tampannya. Tak lama setelah itu, suara teriakan dari sekumpulan gadis yang mengelilingi lapangan sekitar lapangan tempatnya bermain terdengar. Dan kini yang kulihat adalah mereka ikut berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku dimana dia dan teman-temannya beristirahat. Beberapa dari mereka menyerahkan botol mineral dan juga kotak bekal kepadanya. Aku ingin sekali ikut kesana dan menyerahkan kotak bekal yang sudah kubuatkan khusus untuk dirinya. Tapi apa dayaku, untuk bertatapan muka dengannya pun aku tak bisa. Memikirkan itu aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

...

"Kyungsoo…" kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang saat mendengar panggilan itu. Senyum terkembang diwajahku saat sosok itu berlari kearahku. Senyum lebarnya tidak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Terlihat aneh memang karna senyumannya yang kelewat lebar. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa senyuman itu membawa pesona tersendiri pada dirinya.

"mau keatap?" tanyanya saat sudah berada tepat disampingku.

"ya _oppa_… kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah semua teman-temanmu pergi kekantin untuk makan siang? Memang kau tidak lapar _oppa_?" terdengar suara tawa berat darinya, akupun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"kau tau bukan kebiasaanku? Untuk apa aku makan makanan dikantin yang belum tentu enak sedangkan kau selalu membawa makanan yang lezat?" kini giliranku yang tertawa. Pria tinggi disampingku ini memang pintar dalam berkata-kata.

"dengan kata lain, kau ingin meminta bekalku lagi kan _oppa_?"

"tepat sekali! Selain cantik dan pintar memasak kau juga pintar ya.." dia menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar kearahku. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersih miliknya. Setelahnya dia mencolek daguku membuatku mau tidak mau menahan rona merah yang sepertinya mulai menjalar disekitar wajahku.

"baiklah… aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu detikpun waktuku bersamamu. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu disini. _kajja_!" selanjutnya aku hanya dapat pasrah saat dirinya menarik tangan mungilku untuk ikut berlari bersama dengannya menuju atap sekolah. Tempat _favorite_ kami saat jam makan siang.

.

.

.

"eoh Kyung… kau membawa dua bekal hari ini? Wah! Kau baik sekali…" belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kotak bekal berwarna biru itu, tanganku sudah lebih dulu menjauhkan dari jangkauannya.

"_aniya oppa_… ini untuk seseorang." Dia memicingkan matanya. Menatap curiga kearahku, sedangkan aku hanya menunduk guna menjauhi tatapan curiga yang diberikan olehnya.

"_nuguya_? Apa pria itu lagi?" aku hanya dapat memalingkan wajahku kearah lain untuk menutupi rona merah yang seenaknya mampir diwajahku.

"aih Kyung… pipimu merona. Ahahaha…." Aish yang benar saja? Bisa-bisanya dia menggodaku seperti ini. Ish!

"berhenti menggodaku _sunbae_! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Dan kau menyebalkan."

"kekeke… maaf ya. Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah Do Kyungsoo! Selamat berjuang! Tapi nanti kalau kau kembali gagal memberikannya, aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikannya untuk menghabiskan bekalmu itu. Hehe.."

"maaf saja ya. Tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun _sunbae_ saja."

"cih. Menyebalkan!"

...

_4 tahun kemudian_

Kubaringkan tubuhku keatas kapuk empuk ini. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan membuat semua kertas-kertas itu berserakan, mungkin aku dapat mengumpulkan tugas menulis dan tidak akan terkena hukuman Mr. Han. Dan aku benar-benar mengutuk dirinya karna hal itu.

_Flashback on_

_**Hari ini aku tidak boleh telat. Ada tugas yang harus kukumpulkan di jam terakhir nanti. Bisa-bisa nya aku lupa mem-fotocopy tugas untuk sekelas. Aigoo… babo Kyungsoo!**_

_**Brukk**_

_**Aih! Apalagi ini? Aduh… bokongku sakit sekali… sialnya.**_

"_**kau baik-baik saja?" kudongakkan kepalaku keatas. Dan kulihat seorang pria tinggi tampan tengah mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku. Aku hanya memandangnya penuh kebencian. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini? Tuhan… apa salahku sampai harus mendapatkan kesialan yang begitu besar dengan bertemu dengannya?**_

_**Aku bangun tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangannya, kulihat dia tersenyum canggung lalu menarik kembali tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku tidak perduli. Yang kuperdulikan saat ini adalah kertas-kertas yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Dan aku hanya berdecak melihatnya.**_

_**Aku mulai mengumpulkan semua kertas-kertas itu. Sesekali aku melompat atau jalan jongkok karna jarak kertas itu yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku.**_

_**Kulirik pria tadi, kukira dia akan pergi begitu saja. Tapi ternyata dia sedang berusaha membantuku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas berharga ini. Saat dirasa sudah semuanya, dia berdiri dan menghampiriku. Menyerahkan semua kertas-kertas yang telah terkumpul dan tersusun rapi itu. Aku menerimanya dengan kasar dan bergumam "terimakasih" setelahnya aku pergi tanpa menghiraukan dia yang terus memanggil namaku.**_

_Flashback off_

Hah… setelah pertemuan itu, aku kehilangan kertas tugas itu. Sungguh sialnya diriku. Aku sempat kembali ketempat itu dan mencari kertas tugas tersebut, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Dan aku harus pasrah serta merelakan telingaku saat Mr. Han memarahiku beserta umpatan-umpatannya. Dan jangan lupakan tugas yang menumpuk sebagai 'imbalan' karna aku tidak 'mengerjakan' tugasnya. Oh! Betapa baiknya Mr. Han bukan?

...

"Kyungie! _Honey_! Cepat turun sayang!" aku menggeliat tidak nyaman karna suara-suara bising yang berasal dari luar. Oh sungguh… aku benar-benar malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Rasa lelah itu belum juga pergi dari tubuhku. Kugulingkan tubuhku menghadap kearah kanan, belum sempat aku memejamkan mata suara-suara itu kembali mengusikku.

Tok… tok… tok…

"_honey_! Ayo cepat bangun sayang… kamu ingatkan hari ini ada pertemuan dengan kolega ayahmu? Ayo cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap." Oh tuhan! Aku benar-benar malas. Dan apa itu tadi? Tidak bisakah pertemuan itu ditunda sampai besok? Aku malas. sungguh. Bahkan sekedar bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"aku malas _eomma_… lewat saja _ne_?"

"hah?! Apa maksudmu? Tidak… tidak… tidak… ayo cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap! 30 menit lagi _eomma _dan_ appa_ tunggu dibawah!" aku menggeliat gusar. Jika sudah seperti itu, tidak akan mudah menentang _eomma_. Kesialan apa lagi yang terjadi padaku? Oh ya ampun! Kuharap dewi _Fortune_ berpihak padaku saat di acara itu.

.

.

.

"kau sudah selesai sayang? Ayo kemari dan ban- YA AMPUN KYUNGSOO! APA-APAAN PAKAIANMU ITU?!" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan memandang wanita yang genap berumur 43tahun itu dengan tatapan aneh kemudian beralih ke pakaian yang saat ini kugunakan.

"sayang! Kau ingin mempermalukan _eomma_ dan _appa_ dengan pakaianmu itu heum?" aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pakaian yang kupakai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. Oh ayolah! Bukankah pakaianku ini pakaian yang tergolong sopan? Sebuah jeans lengkap dengan gespernya dan juga kaos berwarna biru beserta sepotong _blazer_ tidak ada yang salah bukan? Semuanya normal. Tapi kenapa wanita berkepala empat ini menjerit histeris seperti itu?

"ada apa ini? Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tidak lama setelah suara jeritan _eomma_. Sebuah suara _manly_ yang sangat kukenali milik ayah membuatku dan juga _eomma_ mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakangku –karna posisiku yang berhadapan dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_ muncul dari belakang-

"coba kau lihat pakaian putrimu itu! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan santainya menatapku seolah berkata 'apa yang salah dengan ini?'" kulirikkan ujung mata kearah ayah. Dapat kulihat dia menghela nafas setelah mendengar ocehan ibu.

"memangnya kenapa dengan pakaianku? Salah?" dengan ekspresi bingung, kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kearah _appa_ dan menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"tentu saja salah sayangku" hei! Aku bertanya kepada _appa_ tapi kenapa yang menjawab _eomma_? Belum sempat aku melayangkan kembali pertanyaanku –yang lebih mirip protesan- _eomma_ sudah menyelanya dan menyuruhku mengganti dengan pakaian yang sudah dipilihkan olehnya.

"cepat ganti dengan yang kemarin _eomma_ belikan untukmu! Dan aku tidak akan menerima penolakan kali ini. Cepatlah Kyungsoo! 10 menit lagi mereka akan tiba." Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa dia menyuruhku seperti ini? Dan dengan diiringi sebuah tatapan tajam darinya beserta decihan yang keluar dari mulutku aku kembali melangkah menuju kamar.

...

Ting… tong…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar _handphone_ kearah samping. Kulihat _eomma_ berdiri setelah menyikut tanganku dan berjalan kearah pintu bersama _appa_. Aku tidak memperdulikan _eomma _dan lebih memilih merapikan pakaianku sebelum _eomma_ kembali memarahiku karna pakaianku yang kusut dimana-mana.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup rapi kudonggakkan kepalaku dan bertepatan dengan kedatangan _eomma_ _appa_ juga seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang sedang berbincang dengan _eomma_ juga seorang pria berumur –namun masih tampak muda- berseda gurau dengan ayah.

"ah! Tuan Kim. Perkenalkan ini anakku namanya Kyungsoo. Sayang, ayo beri salam dan perkenalkan dirimu." Aku tersenyum menyambut mereka dan sedikit membungkuk untuk member hormat.

"_annyeonghaseyo ajeossi… ajumma... _Kyungsoo _imnida. Bangabseubnida._"

"_aigoo _Yong Joon-_ssi_ anakmu manis dan cantik sekali." Astaga. Apa itu tadi? Apa itu sebuah pujian? Untuk siapa pujian itu? Untukku? Benarkah? Oh… ya ampun…

"terimakasih _ajeossi_… anda berlebihan." Tidak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku benar-benar senang saat ini. Terimakasih Tuhan! Akhirnya ada yang memujiku cantik juga hari ini. Hohoho… setidaknya paman itu berhasil membuat _mood_ku lebih baik . Setelah acara puji-pujian yang membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum itu _eomma_ dan _appa_ mempersilahkan tamunya itu duduk setelah cukup lama berdiri disana.

...

Kini aku sudah kembali berada disinggasana kebanggaanku. Tempat tidur. Dengan piyama bergambar _piungin_ berwarna biru beserta _helm_ dan kacamatanya. Tokoh kartun _favorite_ku. Dan memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ coklat besar kesukaanku.

Aku merenung. Mencoba kembali mengulang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat dimana aku kembali bertemu dengannya sekaligus pria yang sangat kubenci. Yang membuat hariku benar-benar buruk karnanya. Dan disaat itu juga. Aku merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar membuatku frustasi dan berakhir dengan merenung –ralat- melamun disini.

_Flashback On_

"_**mari kita pindah keruang makan. Aku harap kalian belum makan malam saat menuju kesini dan masih berkenan untuk sekedar makan malam disini."**_

"_**ahaha… anda bisa saja Tuan Do."**_

"_**hahaha… mari."**_

_**Aku tersenyum menatap mereka. Tidak kusangka paman dan bibi itu begitu menyenangkan. Saat baru beberapa melangkah, sebuah tepukan menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat **_**eomma**_** menatapku sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya.**_

"_**kyungie… kamu tunggu diluar sebentar ya? Kedua anak tamu kita sedang menuju kemari, dan **_**eomma**_** ingin kau menyambutnya. Tidak akan lama. Aku yakin mereka akan sam-"**_

_**Tin… tin…**_

"_**nah cepat sana sambut mereka"**_

_**Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk sendiri saja? Benar-benar sikap wanita tua itu.**_

_**Ting… tong…**_

"_**ne…"**_

_**Cklek**_

"_**selamat da-" "-tang" aku terdiam. Sungguh pemandangan didepanku membuat sekujur tubuhku mendadak membeku. Pria ini. Pria yang selama 4tahun ini tidak pernah kulihat. Dan kini? Dia berdiri tepat dihadapanku! **_**Oh my God**_**! Dia… dia masih sesempurna dulu. Kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, senyumnya yang menawan, dan… hey! Dia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi **_**pink**_**! **_**how in the world**_**… dia masih tetap seperti dulu.**_

"_**hai… apa ini rumah Tn. Do?" dia tersenyum! IBUUU… PUJAAN HATI ANAKMU TERSENYUM PADAKU! KYAAAA~. Belum sempat aku menjawab sebuah suara membuatku dan dia menoleh.**_

"**hyeong**_** apa benar ini rumahnya?" disana. Tepat dibelakangnya. Pria menyebalkan yang membuat aku mendapat 'imbalan' dari Mr. Han berdiri dengan sebelah tangan berada didalam sakunya. Sedang apa dia disini? dan.. oh! Apa dia baru saja memanggilnya '**_**hyeong**_**'? benarkah? Dia? Pria menyebalkan ini adiknya? Bagaimana bisa?**_

"_**oh kau sudah memarkirkannya Jongin? Aku tidak tahu. Gadis ini belum menjawab."**_

_**Kini dia bertemu pandang denganku. Dan dia nampak terkejut begitu melihatku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya memandangnya penuh kekesalan. Seolah semua yang terjadi hari ini kulimpahkan padanya melalui pandangan ini.**_

"_**oh! Kau… nona yang tadi siang bukan? Aku mendengar kau terkena hukuman karna terlambat masuk kelas Mr. Han. Apa itu karenaku? Kalau ya, aku minta maaf." hah… ternyata dia mengingatnya. Tapi itu sudah terlambat. Untuk apa meminta maaf kalau aku sudah mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Mr. Han?**_

"_**oh kalian saling mengenal. Kalau begitu kita yang belum berkenalan. Kenalkan, namaku Luhan. Kim Luhan. Dan apa ini rumah Tuan Do?" aku memutuskan **_**eye contact**_** kami dan beralih memandangnya. Alih-alih di anggap sopan aku tersenyum manis dan menyambut uluran tangannya.**_

"_**namaku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Dan ya.. ini rumah Tuan Do. Silahkan masuk, orangtua kalian sudah menunggu didalam." Dan setelahnya aku memasuki rumah dengan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dan aku tidak memperdulikan pria menyebalkan itu. Aku lebih memilih menganggapnya tidak ada dan terfokus pada perbincangan kecil antara aku dan sang pujian hati. Hohoho…**_

_Flashback Off_

Dan begitulah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu adalah adik dari pujaan hatiku. Hahaha… benar-benar membuatku _frutasi_. Bagaimana mungkin adik dan kakak begitu berbeda? Kakaknya baik dan ramah. Sedangkan adiknya? Brengsek. Satu kata itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menggambarkan bagaimana dirinya.

...

"Hey…!" aku mendongak saat merasa sebuah tepukan dibahu kananku. Dan disana! Aku melihatnya kembali. Padahal baru semalam kami bertemu. Dan aku mengetahui sebuah fakta yang membuatku tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia meneruskan kuliahnya di Jepang.

"oh… Hai _oppa_… sedang apa disini?" aku tersenyum. Sampai sekarang aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Padahal sewaktu SMA aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Jangankan berbicara, sekedar bertatapan muka dan memberikan bekalku saja tidak berani. Kejadian semalam benar-benar seperti mimpi bagiku.

"aku sedang mendaftar kuliah. Aku memutuskan kembali dan melanjutkannya disini."

"wah… _jinjja_?"

"hm…" aku kembali mengukir senyuman. Bagaimana bisa dewi _furtune_ masih berpihak kepadaku sampai saat ini. Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah adiknya juga berkuliah disini?

"oh ya _oppa_… bukankah adikmu juga berkuliah disini? apa karna itu kau memutuskan melanjutkan disini?"

"ya… dan aku mengetahui semuanya darinya. Aku juga mengetahui kau teman kuliahnya. Dan dengan begitu aku menyimpulkan bahwa kalian satu _universitas_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kuliah disini…"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku paham. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa percakapan itu mengalir dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo… tunggu…" aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang. Senyum yang sebelumnya sudah kurencanakan runtuh seketika saat melihat sosok tersebut. Ada apa dia memanggilku? Tidak terlalu memperdulikannya aku kembali melanjutkan melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan.

"kyungsoo… tunggu…" aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahku. Dan tanpa terduga dia sukses membuat mataku membelalak kaget. Dia. Si adik dari pujaan hatiku. Si pria brengsek. Memelukku. Garisbawahi itu. Dia memelukku! Apa-apaan ini?

"ya… y-ya… le-lepaskan! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku!"

"ya tuhan… syukurlah kau selamat Kyung… kau tidak terluka kan? Tidak terjadi apa-apakan? Luhan tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?" tubuhku terguncang-guncang kedepan kebelakang. Akibat cengkramannya dibahuku dan juga guncangan darinya? Aduh kepalaku pusing.

"Kyung… kau baik-baik saja?" aku tidak menjawab. Aku lebih memilih mengurusi rasa pening dikepalaku. Sungguh, kepalaku berputar-putar karna tingkahnya.

"kyung…" aku merasakan tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku. Dan kurasakan semburat merah mulai menjalari wajahku.

"kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit Kyung?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mendorongnya menjauh.

"ya! Kau apa-apaan sih? Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku baik-baik saja oke. Jadi jangan pura-pura memperdulikanku. Cih" aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

TADAAAAAA~~~ I'M COMEBACK…. Kekekeke

Maaf ya lama menghilang dan saat kembali malah bawa-bawa yang baru. Kekeke

Ini sebagai pembukaan dari masa hiatusku. XD

Bagaimana? Kalian suka ga? Aku harap ini ga mengecewakan ya… :D

Aku mencoba menggunakan gaya bahasa dan penulisan yang baru. Aneh ga? Aku takut ini jadinya aneh. Dan aku takut kalian ga suka. Dan juga kalian mengerti tidak sama ceritanya? Kalau ga ngerti berarti sama /plak

Aku juga ga ngerti apa yang saat ini aku buat XD. Tiba-tiba ini melintas begitu aja dari pikiranku. Karna aku gemes, mereka yang terus joget-joget(?) akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencurahkannya. #cieilah

Mungkin setelah ini aku ga bisa ya menentukan kapan aku muncul(?) disini. tapi yang pasti aku sudah selesai dari masa hiatus. Menurut kalian aku lama menghilangnya apa engga? Menurutku engga.. ahahahaha

Udah ga usah panjang2, ntar ngalahin ceritanya lagi… kekeke

Well, gemme Review please…. Bye~


End file.
